


The Best Gift of All

by IvyCpher



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anniversary, Established Keith/Lance (Voltron), Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Pittsburgh, Shopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 05:37:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18750088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvyCpher/pseuds/IvyCpher
Summary: Keith and Lance exchange anniversary gifts.





	The Best Gift of All

Keith sighed as he walked down the busy street of the strip. It was full of vendors, tables full of shirts and sunglasses and knickknacks, people, and even a few musical performers. He had come to this busy side of town for one reason and one reason only, to buy an anniversary gift for Lance. And that was proving to be a very hard thing to do.

Normally, Lance was the easiest person to buy a gift for. Give him a new Nicholas Sparks novel or even a single from his favourite oldies band and he'd be thrilled. But- this had to be a different type of gift. A  _ better  _ type of gift. It was their two year anniversary of being together in just a week and Keith just had to get Lance something that was just as specially as he was. And he wouldn't stop searching until he had the perfect gift in hand.

But Keith had traveled to dozens of specialty stores that sold everything from bath bombs to those retro rainbow coats, and none of the things he saw were good enough. He had even browsed on tons of online websites, but he stopped quickly after accidentally stumbling across the dark web markets.

Keith shoved his hands into his pockets and blew his long bangs out of his eyes. He had passed about a dozen stores already without really even glancing at them, but that was okay, he had all day and could go back to them. Lance was preoccupied with Hunk and Pidge, they agreed to take him to the movies so that he would have more time to shop.

In the distance he could hear the loud noise of some people performing a high school drumming cadence and it made Keith smile, it made him think back to high school when he and Lance were in marching band together and they absolutely  _ hated  _ each other. Despite that the band director, Svensson, always paired them together for drills. He guessed they had saw something that they didn't back then..

With the cadence in his ears, Keith felt more alert. He looked up and found himself approaching a store with racks of clothes and a table full little emerald looking Buddha statues by the doors. When he got to the entrance he stopped for a moment and looked over the statues. A faint memory of Lance talking about this little store stirred in his mind, he was fairly certain that Lance had told him that this was the best store to get fidget spinners and the occasional takana.

Keith peeked inside the store and saw many stuffed shelves filled with stuff he couldn't distinguish and two little women sitting besides a register reading separate out of date Vogue magazines. He figured that this would be a good place to start his search for the day and went in.

The store smelled like off hand cigarette smoke and stale air. One of the women looked up from her magazine and smiled at him, "Hello," she smiled softly.

"Hi," Keith said quietly. He took his hand out of his pocket in a feeble attempt of a wave but she had already returned back to her reading. He scratched the side of his neck and looked around.

There were two large aisles that made a sort of cul-de-sac of the store. He followed the aisle in front of him that led up a small set of steps. On the wall to his left there was a tall shelf with old looking felt fans, various and many pairs of nice looking black shoes, little house ornaments, many poorly packaged sake sets, and even those little sun powered toys that moved in the light. None of those things really stuck out to him, he bit the inside of his cheek and sighed. To his right he saw a big display case and looked inside, just as Lance had said it was full of fidget spinners of all colours and qualities. But God knew Lance had far too many fidget spinners as it was.

"I'm never going to find him anything at this rate.." Keith muttered as he stepped back from the case, behind it he saw many sheathed swords. His face screwed up in confusion. "What type of store is this?" He said quietly so that the women in the front wouldn't hear him. He shook his head at the swords and moved on, walking past a rack of shiny silk garments.

The cul-de-sac was turning, he had finished the first aisle and was moving to the second. This one was mostly full of knick knacks like brightly coloured Jacob's ladders and an uncountable number of things that were themed after the city of Pittsburgh. Keith picked up a little magnet with the emblem of the of Pittsburgh's team, the Steelers and dragged his thumb across the three diamonds. He never understood the crazy pride in one's hometown or favourite sports team. The magnet made his hand feel grimy and dirty just from holding it so he put it down and continued.

Keith was thinking of just leaving and going to another store, but then something caught his eye. It was on the top self and partially hidden behind a giant bobblehead of Elton John but there was no denying what it was. Keith hurried over to the shelf, he was too short to reach the bobblehead to move it himself. He leaned back and looked to the front of the store, the ladies were immersed in a conversation in Korean and didn't seem to be paying him much mind. Carefully so that he wouldn't make a mess or break anything, Keith stepped onto the lowest shelf. He pulled himself up and pushed the bobblehead away.

A grin spread across his face as soon as he saw it. He was right! It was one of those giant golden cats that you only saw in Chinese restaurants, a maneki-neko. He grabbed it and then jumped down from the shelf.

Whenever they went anywhere that had one of the little waving cats, Lance would always squeal and act as if he had never seen one of them before. Oh did he love those little things.

Keith held the cat carefully, as though it was his first born child and went up to the register where the women who ran the store were at. He put it on the table and they rung him up without stopping their conversation.

"15 dollars," Said the same woman who had greeted him when he entered.

Keith handed her a twenty and while she counted out his change the other woman bagged the cat in a paper shopping bag.

When he was given his cat and his five dollars, he left.

He had completed his mission, he had found the perfect gift. 

***

Keith couldn't be more excited for the day of their anniversary, both because he couldn't wait to give Lance his present and because he had never dated a person as long as he dated Lance.

When they woke up they had their morning coffee in corny joke mugs and pancakes made from boxed mix. Both of them stealing kisses and grins whenever they could, which was more often than you would think.

When breakfast was finished they decided to do the dishes before they exchanged gifts, mostly because so they wouldn't have to worry about them later and partly because they both hated doing dishes alone.

So when the sink was halfway full of soapy water and Keith had pulled up his hair in a ponytail so it wouldn't fall in his face, they started.

"Hey since you gave me my present first last year, I want to give you yours first this year." Lance said with a grin as he dried off a spoon. "I know you're going to love it and I just can't wait to see the look on your face when you open it."

Keith returned the smile as he washed a plate and dunked it in the water to rinse off all the soap bubbles. "I can't believe you can remember who gave whose gift first last year when you couldn't even remember how to spell my last name for the first few years we knew each other." He held out the plate to Lance.

"Oh come on!" Lance laughed, "You're never going to let me live that down are you?" He took the plate and started to dry it. "It's not my fault I didn't know how to spell it, it's everyone else's for not correcting me!"

Keith rolled his eyes, "Are you sure? You really thought someone had the last name of  _ Cocaine?" _

Lance's face darkened with a faint blush, "Hey, kids in our school had weirder names than that…" He mumbled with a smile, he leaned over and placed a kiss to Keith's cheek. "Can I give you your gift first or what?"

"I suppose you can," Keith pressed a quick kiss to Lance's lips and went back to washing the dishes.

And when the dishes were done, the couple retrieved their separate gifts from their hiding places and met in the living room. Lance had a very large purple bag with zig-zagging stripes and bright green tissue paper. Keith felt a little self conscious with his small yellow bag that held the little cat and suddenly had a thought that perhaps that his gift wouldn't be special enough.

"Okay!" Lance scooted close to Keith and shoved the large gift bag into his hands. "Open it, I'm dying here, babe."

Keith laughed and took the bag, "Hi, Dying Here, I'm Keith."

"I regret ever explaining dad jokes too you." Lance laughed.

Keith kissed Lance's cheek. "No you don't and you know it," He then turned to the bag and tried to take out all of the tissue paper, but it seemed like there was no end to it. So much was stuffed into the bag that the floor was covered with it by the time he reached a little box at the bottom. Keith took out the box and put the bag on the ground. He took off the lid and inside there was another box. He laughed and took off the box's lid. Inside it was another box, and yet another box. Each of them growing smaller and smaller. He opened the next box's lid and inside there was nothing, his smile fell and he looked to Lance in confusion but he was no longer on the couch beside him but kneeling on the floor amongst the tissue paper.

Keith felt his heart stop. "Lance-"

From behind his back Lance revealed a little velvet box, "Keith Kogane-.. He said slowly, he opened the box to reveal a beautiful dark grey ring with a strand of small black diamonds all around it. "Today on our two year anniversary I-I'm asking you to start a date for a new anniversary with me." His face was rapidly darkening with a blush with every word, but his eyes never left Keith's once. "I'm asking you if you will do me the honour of becoming Keith McClain."

Keith didn't know he was crying until he felt hot tears streaming down his cheeks. "Oh, Lance, Lance-!"

"O-Or I can be Lance Kogane!" Lance hurriedly said at the sight of Keith's tears, he started waving his hands with no real direction. "It doesn't matter to me!"

"Yes, yes!"

Lance stopped waving his hands, "Are you saying you want me to take your name or-"

"Does it matter?" Keith flung himself onto Lance in a giant hug. "All that matters right now is that I'm saying yes." And then he kissed him. He heard the ring box drop to the floor and then Lanced wrapped his arms around him and kissed him back.

They were like that for a while, kissing on the floor surrounded by green tissue paper with their arms wrapped around each other. When the kiss ended they started at each other for a moment and then burst into a fit of laughter that descended into more kisses.

Keith kissed Lance and he kissed him  _ and he kissed him.  _ With each kiss he only said one word, "Yes."

Soon they were quiet and still, with their arms wrapped around each other in an embrace that felt better than anything in the world.

"Oh wait!" Lance said, he groped amongst the tissue paper on the floor until he found the ring box. He plucked out the ring and held it out to Keith.

"It really is beautiful," Keith murmured. He put out his hand and watched as Lance slid the ring onto his finger. "It must have costed you a fortune."

"A fortune and a half actually," Lance laughed, "But it was worth it." He pressed his forehead to Keith's and smiled. "Just to see the look on your face."

At that Keith laughed again, "Lance McClain, you really are something."

"Does that mean you're taking my name?"

Keith rolled his eyes, "Of course, I know that that will make your mom really happy."

Lance just smiled bashfully.

Again they went quiet, only for that quiet to be broken just moments later.

"You know," Keith said, looking down at the ring. "I don't think my gift tops yours at all."

"Hey, the gifts don't matter. You already gave me the best gift of all with your answer."

"Are you saying you don't want the gift then?"

"Well I never said  _ that." _

**Author's Note:**

> I can have a fic set in Pittsburgh if I wanna. I can have part of said fic take place in one of my favourite strip stores if I wanna. I can make them get married if I wanna.
> 
> This fic originally just started out with the idea of Keith getting Lance a good luck golden cat.


End file.
